Lonely Day
by Urusai no Team
Summary: Lo abrazó. No sabía el porqué. No era algo que quisiera: era algo que necesitaba. Y al hacerlo, sintió como el calor volvía a su cuerpo. Aquel pequeño lo llenaba, y no quería separarse de él. Sonfic. Sanzo/Goku


**Songfic: **_Lonely day _by System of a down.

**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki y sus personajes pertenecen a Kazuya Minekura.

_

* * *

_

_Such a lonely day, and it´s mine. _

_The most loneliest day of my life_

Se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana que daba al patio, fumando con la mirada perdida. Pensaba en él, no podía evitar hacerlo. Desde que habían vuelto de aquel largo viaje, había estado siempre a su lado, pero los últimos días debido a la lluvia, Sanzo había estado más irascible de lo normal, y habían acabado por pelearse.

"Ese puto mono enano" pensaba Sanzo, fastidiado "¿Por qué coño no puedo para de pensar en él? ¿Por qué me siento tan solo cuando no está conmigo?" Todas esas preguntas acudían a la mente del rubio, que contemplaba la lluvia con gesto lacónico. "¿Por qué coño le habré gritado tanto? él solo se preocupaba por mí... joder, lo que estoy pensando, si ese mono supiera"...

_Such a lonely day should be banned_

_is a day that I can´t stand_

Dio una profunda calada de su cigarrillo, expulsando el humo hacia el aire, en donde pareció fundirse con el cielo gris**. **"Me siento solo sin él..." pensó, mientras miraba las gotas de agua replicar en el suelo...

_The most loneliest day of my life_

"¿Cómo demonios ha llegado a ser tan importante para mí?"

_The most loneliest day of my life_

"¿Por qué me reconforta tanto su presencia?"

_Such a lonely day should´t exist._

_Is a day that I never miss_

"¿Por qué lo he echado antes? Realmente, el solo quería estar conmigo, y yo lo he echado..." Apoyó una mano en el cristal, sintiendo el frío que se transmitía desde fuera. Pronto llegarían las nieves, aquella temporada que tan poco le gustaba a Goku. Se llevó una mano a la cara y comenzó a masajearse el puente de la nariz, tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había visto tal tristeza en la cara de Goku.

"Fue... aquella vez... cuando pensó que lo había abandonado" Terminó de fumar el cigarro y lo apagó en un cenicero cercano mientras soltaba la última bocanada de humo. "¿Por qué me siento así de vacío...?"

_Such a lonely day and it´s mine_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

"No oigo su voz..." pensó melancólicamente. "Quiero oírle..." "Quiero estar con él..." Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió a toda prisa, dejando todos sus pensamientos atrás, llevando solo el recuerdo del pequeño youkai en su mente. Corrió por los pasillos, ignorando a todos los monjes que se paraban a saludarle o a pedirle algo. Gritó el nombre del pequeño. No respondía. El templo estaba frío y oscuro, para Sanzo mucho más oscuro que de costumbre, ya que no tenía la luz dorada de su pequeño mono.

_And if you go, I wanna go with you_

Sanzo se quedó parado en medio del templo, en un pasillo vacío, tanto como el propio Sanzo. Se sentía solo. Muy solo. En ese momento, casi podía sentir como el calor de su cuerpo lo abandonaba, así como su alma ¿Qué sentido tenía todo sin Goku? Ninguno. Su propia vida no lo tenía, no si no estaba a su lado. Y entonces, una cálida y alegre voz lo reconfortó. Una voz que lo llamaba por su nombre, y que hacía que volvieran sus ganas de vivir. Se giró despacio, y allí lo vió. Goku, con sus enormes y dorados ojos, mirándole. En su rostro no había rastro de enfado, y la verdad es que tenía motivos para ello, pero así era él. Despacio, se acercó hasta él.

_And if you die, I wanna die with you._

Lo abrazó. No sabía el porqué. No era algo que quisiera: era algo que necesitaba. Y al hacerlo, sintió como el calor volvía a su cuerpo. Aquel pequeño lo llenaba, y no quería separarse de él.

_Take your hand and walk away_

Despacio, rompió el abrazo, pero sin apenas separase de él, lo miró a los ojos con emoción contenida. "No te vayas..." susurró el rubio. El pequeño mono no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, respondiendo un simple "¿Cómo podría irme?"El rubio se quedó un rato clavándole su mirada violácea, perdiéndose en el intenso color dorado del otro, tan intenso, tan reconfortante.

_The most loneliest day of my life_

"Goku" susurró el monje. No sabia que decir, no tenia ni idea... Pero algo dentro de él le dijo que las palabras eran innecesarias. Sanzo tomo las mejillas del mono, mirándolo con cariño, y decidió hacer aquello que le dictaban sus sentimientos, aquello que tanto deseaba hacer desde hacía tiempo. Goku abrió mucho sus ojos, al sentir al monje tan cerca y su cálido aliento sobre su cara. No pudo evitar estremecerse y que una ola de calor recorriese su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

Cerró un momento los ojos, y cuando se dio cuenta, los tibios labios de Sanzo estaban sobre los suyos. Fue un beso suave y tierno. Sanzo movía despacio sus labios sobre los de Goku, mientras el pequeño simplemente se dejaba llevar. El youkai acariciaba con una mano los rubios cabellos de Sanzo, enredando sus dedos en ellos, mientras que mantenía la otra mano en su nuca. Sanzo por su parte mantenía sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Goku, y acariciaba sus mejillas mientras le besaba. Permanecieron unos momentos así, hasta que muy despacio se separaron, ambos sonriendo.

_Such a lonely day, and it´s mine._

Parecía increíble que tantas cosas pudieran ocurrir a la vez. Por la mañana, Sanzo se había sentido tan vacío... Y ahora estaba experimentando la mayor felicidad. No podía creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que había hecho... Pero...

_It´s a day that I´m glad I survived._

... ahora se encontraba realmente bien.


End file.
